TOTALLY TRAPPED
by JoshuaFanfict
Summary: Hong Jisoo pengusaha muda pewaris Hong Company Harus mengaku kalah pada pengusaha muda pendatang baru Yang arogan, licik dan super pervert More typo, mature content, Hong Jisoo Uke! Teaser up ! Not Like, Don't Read


Cast:

· Hong Jisoo

· Choi Seungcheol

· Yoon Jeonghan

· Hansol Vernon

· Lee Seokmin

Genre:

Romance, Angst

Rated:

M

Length:

Chaptered

Summary:

Hong Jisoo pengusaha muda pewaris Hong Company

Harus mengaku kalah pada pengusaha muda pendatang baru

Yang arogan, licik dan super pervert

More typo, mature content, Hong Jisoo Uke!

Not Like, Don't Read

Teaser

BRAKKK

"kita punya masalah financial besar saat ini, penyusutannya terhitung sebesar 15% per bulannya, dan jika terus di biarkan kita akan kehilangan rekan bisnis dan saham kita terancam menyusut dan mengalami kebangkrutan. Bagaimana kinerja anda sebagai direktur utama perusahaan ini ? anda harus segera bertindak Direktur hong"

"nasib kita ada di tangan anda directur, ini bukan lah sebuah permainan ini adalah masa depan kami"

"kami mengandalkan anda"

"shh baiklah, simpan berkas berkasnya di meja saya. Meeting kali ini kita akhiri dengan agenda pembahasan 'rencana peningkatan kinerja perusahaan' dan akan di evaluasi di meeting selanjutnya trimakasih"

.

.

.

"APA ? Choi corp tiba-tiba ingin membatalkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita yang sudah lama menjalin kerja sama apik dengan mereka ? bagaimana mungkin ?"

"direktur choi bilang bahwa ada perombakan pimpinan pada Choi Corp, aku dengar anak dari tuan choi yang mulai menjabat sebagai direktur baru di Choi Corp pada periode ini. Dia membuat perombakan besar besaran pada system kinerja perusahaannya sampai menyeleksi perusahaan perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan nya."

"menyeleksi ?"

"iya, terdengar ada sekitar 26 peusahaan yang dibatalkan kontrak kerjasamanya akibat penurunan masalah financial perusahaan itu sendiri. Dan perusahaan kita termasuk kedalamnya"

"sial"

"kita bisa meminta kebijaksanaan mereka agar tidak mencabut kontraknya dengan kita, kita masih memerlukan perusahaan mereka karena perusahaan mereka kini mengalami kemajuan dalam masalah financial setelah di tangani oleh direktur yang baru."

"baiklah siapkan jadwal pertemuan kita dengan Choi Corp"

.

.

.

.

"maaf tuan hong tapi kami sudah tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan perusahaan anda"

"tapi kami sedang mengusahakan pemaksimalan kinerja dan itu butuh dukungan kalian, saya berjanji jika ini berhasil maka kita akan sama sama memiliki keuntungan"

"maaf tapi tuan choi sendiri yang memberi keputusan seperti itu"

"saya mohon, beri kami kesempatan"

"maaf kami tidak bisa"

.

.

.

.

TOKK TOKK

"masuk"

"permisi, tuan hong memaksa ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"hm"

"katanya ini penting dan hanya meminta waktu anda sebentar"

"suruh dia masuk"

"baiklah, silahkan masuk tuan hong"

"terimakasih"

"kalau begitu saya permisi"

KRIEET

/Grin/ "silahkan duduk, ada perlu apa sehingga kau benar benar berusaha menemui ku ?"

"kita langsung saja pada intinya, aku ingin kau member kesempatan pada perusahaan ku"

"hm, apa maksudmu ?"

"jangan membatalkan kontraknya"

"ah kau tau perusahaan mu itu sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi tuan hong jisoo, jika aku tetap bekerja sama dengan mu jaminan menjanjikan macam apa yang akan aku terima ?"

"aku akan berusaha untuk menyetabilkan kembali perusahaan ku jadi untuk itu aku mohon untuk tidak membatalkan kerjasama kita"

"kau tau ? gara-gara kesalahan ayahmu membuat perusahaan nya ikut dapat imbasnya. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak akan berbuat apa apa"

"aku akan berusaha ?"

"cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Memangnya kau sepintar apa sehingga kau benar benar mengharapkan perusahaan itu bangkit kembali ? bahkan jika aku tetap bekerjasama sekali pun itu tidak akan berdapak baik, ketika perusahaan mu mengalami kebangkrutan memangnya kau bisa melunasi hutang hutang mu pada kami ?"

"perusahaan ku tidak akan bangkrut"

"perusahaan rongsok seperti itu lebih baik kau jual dan kau lebih baik cari pekerjaan lain saja"

"perusahaan ku bukanlah perusahaan rongsok, akan ku buktikan pada mu aku akan membuat perusahaan itu berdiri di puncak kejayaannya lagi"

"huh, baiklah karena aku adalah orang yang baik akan ku berikan kau kesempatan tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau menemui ku nanti malam"

.

.

.

"akhirnya kau datang"

"aku sudah menuruti keinginan mu, maka tepati janjimu agar kau tidak mencabut kontrak itu"

"kau pikir akan semudah itu jisoo ?"

"apa maksudmu ?"

"aku tidak hanya menyuruhmu kemari hanya untuk perjanjian konyol itu, kau tau kan ? demi sebuah tujuan akan ada sebuah pengorbanan juga"

"huh ?"

"itu juga berlaku untuk mu"

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

/Grin/ "just take off your clothes now, all of them hong jisoo"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
